Power Rangers: Stargazing
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: As sophisticated as Corinth's artificial environment was, it was still just that-artificial. However, that didn't make the natural world any less beautiful, nor illusion less meaningful than truth.


_A/N_

_This is my response for a request for a Dr. KxZiggy pairing fic, however late it might be. However, to tell the truth, the term "pairing" might not fully apply, as while I'm comfortable writing stories that come under the genre of "friendship," I'm not as comfortable writing fics that come under the genre of "romance." And besides, as far as _RPM _is concerned, the romance angle is probably best reserved for Summer and Dillion._

_Anyway, that's just me._

* * *

**Stargazing**

"Sometimes, in times of war, we forget the simple things. We become so consumed with fighting and staying alive, that we forget what it is to _be _alive."

At least that's what Colonel Truman told me once. "Stated," I guess I should say, as per the man's presentation of such words as fact. However, I found his verification to be somewhat lacking. To define "being" is subjective. And while indeed in a time of war, I saw no reason in diverging from facts to enter the realm of fantasy. That realm died a year ago. Reality is all that is left and unlike some, I'm willing to accept that.

I'm also willing to accept that I just saw a shadow in the garage area, heading outside.

I let myself blink. Not out of shock, but simply to clear my thoughts and possible rapid eye movement in case this is a dream. Not that I've ever really had a dream in the past year, what with the acceptance that the things that humanity desires are forever beyond its reach, but I remember the days I used to dream. Of sunlight, of freedom, of friends...In the end they came true, but not in the way I anticipated. The conversion of hydrogen to helium in a ball of gas 92.58 million miles from this planet will always provide the first desire for the next five billion years, Venjix granted me freedom, only to take away my friends. Fate maybe? I doubt it, but if so, unquantifiable.

Shadows on the other hand...

Taking a sip of the recycled water I came down here to rehydrate myself with, I consider the few possibilities presented by the scenario I am faced with. Intrusion from a hostile force (or _the _hostile force, considering the global Man vs. Machine scenario we're presented with) is possible, but unlikely. Upon all prior observations, it does not appear that subtlety is amongst the strengths of Venjix's infiltrators, even with the most recent humanoid known as Tenya 7. All previous infiltrators have been detected and disposed of, so the general consensus is that Venjix's current modus operandi is a resignation to detection and instead focus on brute force.

Slipping out doesn't seem to cover that.

The other hypothesis, and a much more likely one at that, is that one of the Rangers slipped out. Ranger Series Black being unable to sleep, or Ranger Series Green on a sugar high after getting into my lolly stocks. But these are merely two out of five possibilities that my current hypothesis presents, not to mention all the other alternatives, however unlikely. In the end, I don't know who or what I saw and scientific conclusions cannot be based on theory. To do so would defeat the entire purpose of science. In a sense, I'm _obliged _to discover who I saw.

Going outside isn't as hard as I expected. After saving Ranger Series Green from the cartels, I've managed to become used to it. Much to Colonel Truman's relief I might add, who always found it odd that after being cooped up inside by Alphabet Soup for so long, I didn't take the opportunity to be outside more. Although he never said it out loud, I got the sense that he suspected that I was simply afraid.

_Damn shadows...why are there so many shadows?_

I never told him the truth. I wasn't afraid, far from it. I simply had sense. "Outside" would be outside Corinth, such a status being tantamount to suicide. I may be outside the base now, but I'm still inside. I'm in a dome, with everything from artificial temperature to the artificial night breeze ruffling my hair. Similar to a sea breeze apparently, but only without the sea. Not even a dome this big could fit in an ocean.

A lie. That's what the "outside" of this dome is. I find that humanity accepts lies far more easily than truths, especially when there's a grain of the former in the latter, but I lived a lie most of my life. And while that lie prevented me from going outside, I have no desire to accept a substitute in place of truth. And going by this philosophy, I decide to believe my eyes when I see Ranger Series Green lying on the wet grass looking up at what I suppose he believes are actual stars.

"Ranger Series Green, do you mind explaining the purpose as to getting your suit wet?"

With a speed that doesn't match his rate of thought, the Ranger gets to his feet, attempting to scrape grass and dew off his uniform and only getting wet, grassy hands as a result. Typical.

"Ah...Doctor K..." he says slowly. "I didn't see you."

"Evidently," I say. "You were too focussed on what's above you to see what's around you."

"Well, yeah. Stargazing kinda restricts one's range of...of..."

I assume that Ranger Series Green is either searching for the word "vision" or a more refined word. Knowing that it's a long time coming, I allow myself to glance up at the sky, at the stars and new moon. All of it artificial of course, Corinth's night sky moving in sync with the outside world and alternating between the northern and southern hemispheres of this world. No doubt some misguided attempt to make people less homesick.

"It's stupid, I know," continues the Green Ranger, speaking the truth for once. "But hey, it's not as if we can go out into the wasteland and stargaze, right? I mean, that's kinda risky."

I nod, silently admitting that for once the boy has made a good, if obvious point. But if he's trying to present an argument, it's missing a key bit of logic.

"Succinct point, Ranger Green. But of course, in light of humanity's situation and the fact that the sky is entirely artificial, one must ask why you're compelled to look up at the sky at all."

At first, Ranger Series Green doesn't answer. Not that surprising, really. I doubt he's ever even considered the notion that what lies above is even more of an illusion that what lies around us. At least we're standing on actual grass, however self contained its spores might be.

"Yeah, I know it's not real..." says the Ranger slowly, rubbing a hand through his hair awkwardly. "But hey, it's all we've got, right? It's not real, but that doesn't make it a bad thing. An illusion doesn't mean it's less beautiful by default."

I blink, feeling a chill down my spine that isn't from the night temperature. Somehow, defying all odds, Ranger Series Green has made a point that I almost find myself agreeing with. And while I could think of a number of counter arguments, I somehow can't bring myself to bring them forward.

"Anyway, that's what I think," says the Ranger awkwardly. "Anyway, as you said, we've probably got better things to do. I best get back to bed."

I nod slowly. "Yes...you better do that."

As he heads back to base, part of me wants to tell him to not do anything so stupid again. Part of me wants to thank him for showing me another line of thinking. But the greater part of me prevents me from doing any of these things, to stay in place and do something I've never done before. To open my eyes and appreciate the beauty of illusion, to appreciate that there is more to reality than reality itself. And in the end, I do so.

For the first time in my life, I see the stars.


End file.
